


Give me a sign

by DanTheDanosaur



Series: McDanno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDanosaur/pseuds/DanTheDanosaur
Summary: Danny is aware of his feelings for Steve, but the detective is sure that anything between them is impossible. What happens when Danny confesses that he is bisexual and Steve starts to act different? Is Steve really interested?All Danny wants is a sign.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754107
Comments: 32
Kudos: 325





	1. Going too far

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone :) 
> 
> This is my first Hawaii five 0 fanfic and I really hope that you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing about this two idiots in love. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find. 
> 
> Mahalo!

Danny walked around with his hands shoved in his pockets, watching the paintings with mild interest. Steve, Kono and Danny were at a fancy gallery exhibition, trying to get information about some drug deals that were happening at a popular tourist area. Their investigation had led to a new popular artist, Johan W., who had some kind of connection with the drug dealers. Right that moment, their goal was to get the artist to talk. 

“I can’t believe it, this is bullshit” Kono’s frustrated voice spoke in his comm “He is not in the least interested in me. And I’m wearing my sexy dress!”

Danny chuckled, stopping his restless walking to stare at a weird looking painting, full of lines in all kinds of colors that went in every direction possible. It was interesting, but definitely not something that Danny would hang in his living room.

“We need to find another way to approach him” hearing Steve’s deep voice so close in his ear was almost unbearable. He liked to fool himself into thinking that he could stop his attraction toward his boss anytime he wanted… as if he actually could do something like that.

“You know, cuz, you are not everyone’s type” Chin openly laughed, with him being in charge of surveilling the exit in case something went south.

“Excuse me?”

Danny smiled with affection, listening to the cousins’ discussion over his comm.

He soon got immersed in trying to figure out if the piece of art in front of him meant anything at all, when Kono’s still offended voice reached him again “Danny, that idiot is going your way”

As soon as Kono warned him, the New Jersey cop felt a hand casually touching his shoulder. When Danny turned to face whoever dared to interrupt his art contemplation, he faced a handsome black-haired man. He was the artist, the one that Kono failed to seduce just minutes ago.

“That is not my favorite work, to be honest” The man shamelessly ran his eyes over Danny’s body

_Oh. That explains it_.

Danny had to think quick, a plan already forming in his head. Steve was a few steps away, pretending to read the tag in one of the pieces at sale, but Danny knew the commander was paying attention to the exchange.

“Well, I actually find it quite exciting” Danny answered with what he hoped was a low and sexy voice “But I would love you to show me more, especially if it’s from your private collection” the blond cop made sure to lick his lips, resisting the urge to smile when he got what he wanted and the artist fixed his eyes on Danny’s mouth.

“It would be my pleasure, sweetheart” Johan’s smile was dirty and lascivious, and his hand moved from the detective’s shoulder all the way down to the small of his back.

“What are you doing, Danno?” Danny tried to ignore Steve’s strained voice, smiling at the handsome man that was guiding him through the room. He, of course, would rather go and have Steve’s hands on him than those of this – most likely criminal – man, but life was all but fair. It had been a while since Danny had flirted with a man, even longer since the last time he had had sex with one. But to be honest, he was kind of proud that he still could turn some heads and be considered attractive. Besides, he deserved some fun too; Steve got his when he got to blow up some building or shoot some bad guys, so Danny deserved to make out with a hot guy even if it wasn’t the one he wanted.

They finally reached some kind of private room at the back of the art hall. The room was poorly lit and with a comfy couch waiting, leading Danny to think that it was a common thing for the artists to drag their dates that way.

Johan got even closer to Dany, surrounding him with his arms. Suddenly, Danny wasn’t so sure about this. The hands that were trying to undo his bowtie weren’t warm nor caring. The mouth that kissed his neck was sloppy and distant. Maybe Danny was getting way too old for hock ups, because the thrill and excitement that he expected was nowhere to be found. Or maybe, just maybe, it’s because it wasn’t Steve.

“Danno?” the SEAL’s voice in his ear seemed to do the trick, because he found himself moaning when one of Johan’s hands dug under his shirt.

But just when he was getting in the right mood, the room filled with an uncomfortable light, a very serious Steve standing by the – now opened – door.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Johan stepped away, visibly angry at the unexpected interruption.

Steve’s hazel eyes surveyed the mess that was the once elegant tuxedo that Danny wore. Danny gulped, noticing how his boss tightened his jaw, something in his expression that the detective didn’t dare to hope as anything more than irritation. No. He was probably imagining things. 

“Time for us to have a little chat, asshole”

In the end, the team found out that having an intimidating SEAL making the questions was as effective as having someone seduce the answers out of the artist.

Johan ended up confessing that his fortune wasn’t because of his art – no surprise there from Danny – but because of a deal that he had with some local drug dealers that he met few months ago. They ended up getting everything they needed, the names of the ones involved and the date of their next drop.

When Steve thought that he had frightened Johan enough, he cuffed the guy and proudly walked out of the room, making sure that all the guests and potential buyers had a good show of the arrest. Chin had already informed HPD, who were waiting outside to take Johan into jail.

“Well, I knew there was something bad with that idiot’s taste” Kono and Chin walked up to Steve and Danny, both happy with the productive day of work.

“You are so very funny, Kono” Danny gave her a weak smile, feeling all the emotional exhaustion down on him the moment he saw his colleagues.

“You know I’m kidding, brah. You are a handsome cop” Kono readjusted Danny’s shirt, only now making him aware of how a good portion of his chest was visible to everyone.

“Thanks, Kono”

The group exchanged a few more words before everybody decided to get home and catch some sleep. The next day was going to be one full of paperwork and reviewing the information that Steve got.

With both Steve and Danny in the Camaro, the atmosphere became heavy and almost painful. For once, Danny didn’t feel like talking and ranting to his partner.

“How far were you planning to go?” Steve broke the silence, his question making Danny jump in surprise

“What?”

“Answer the goddamn question” Danny felt his own anger building up, too tired to deal with this interrogation

“As far as needed be” Steve gripped the steering wheel like his life depended on it, his knuckles turning white.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Even if it was Kono, I would never allow things to go that far. What were you thinking? Fallowing him without any plan” Now Danny was officially angry. So, when Steve jumped in dangerous situations it was fine, but god forbid anyone else do it. But he knew Steve was right, if it were Kono or Chin, he would have been the first to intervene if anything went in an unwanted direction. Still, there was one thing that Daniel Williams was good at, and that was screaming at Steve when the SEAL got on his nerves.

“Have you thought that maybe I _wanted_ it to go that far, Steven?” Danny’s hands were flying in front of him, gesturing in anger. He could almost feel the gasp forming on Steve’s mouth “There are many ways to get information out of a guy – as you clearly demonstrated with your usual Neanderthal ways – but I went in that room with that _very_ attractive man because I wanted to, okay? I saw it as a win-win situation; we get the information and I get a good fuck”

Steve stirred on his seat, not saying another word for the rest of the drive. Danny was already regretting that dumb confession, but he was still fuming, and he decided to take the easy route and ignore the problem until the next day arrived.

When Steve parked the Camaro in front of Danny’s place, the detective took the car keys from the SEAL’s hands and got inside his house, not even stopping to say good night. Danny felt a weird mix of embarrassment – he didn’t plan to get out of the closet with his boss like this – and a sadness that he couldn’t quite place. He heard when Steve slammed the door of his own car and drove away.

Danny took a shower that almost managed to heighten his spirits, washing away the feeling of Johan’s touch. Now, looking back, he didn’t find him that handsome.

Cursing his terrible night, Danny sank into bed.


	2. A good talk and a change

To Danny’s surprise, Steve arrived at his house before going to work, as always. Danny was busy making coffee when Steve’s powerful steps reached him in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Danno” Danny took a few seconds before turning to face the commander. He schooled his expression, making sure not to show his confusion.

“Morning, babe” Danny got two cups ready, setting one on the table in front of Steve.

Steve sat down, cupping the hot drink in his hands. Steve was the kind of man that owned a room as soon as he stepped in, his soldier posture and his strong eyes were a statement of what this SEAL was capable of doing. Adding up that goofy smile that filled Danny’s stomach with butterflies. That’s why it was so difficult to ignore the hunched posture that Steve showed that morning, stare lost in the depths of his coffee.

Danny sighed before sitting down in front of his boss, watching him with a concerned face “What are you doing here, Steve?”

Steve’s puzzles face jerked up “What do you mean? I always pick you up.”

“I know” Danny shrugged, rubbing a hand on his face “It’s just… I didn’t think you would come after what happened yesterday. You seemed pretty upset”

“It takes more than that to push me away, Danno” Steve smiled for the first time since his arrival “Besides, it was not our first fight, and I’m sure it’s not the last. With you being a hotheaded little man and all”

Danny began to smile as well, this Steve being closer to his familiar headache of a SEAL. “I know, unfortunately I still can’t find how to get rid of you” Danny took a sip of his coffee, knowing what he had to say next “But you and I know that yesterday was different, Steve.”

“Yeah, it sure was” Steve laid back on his chair, rubbing nervously at his neck “I was shocked, Danny, okay?”

“Why?” Danny’s sandy eyebrows rose up “Because I decided to act in a mission without consulting the team?” He knew that wasn’t it, but he couldn’t help but tease Steve, watching him get flustered, a soft pink tainting his ears.

“You know what I mean. Christ, Danno, I had no idea you liked men.”

“Sorry, I must have forgot to write it in my resume” Danny rolled his eyes, feeling amused by Steve’s hurt reaction. He recalled something similar happening when Steve discovered Danny’s claustrophobia. Apparently, Steve took it very personal when Danny didn’t share this kind of things.

“I just assumed, I mean, you are a divorcee with kids, Danny”

“You are such a caveman, Steven. Bisexuality is a thing, you schmuck!” Danny threw his hands in the air “Sometimes I’m convinced that you are just a mass of muscle without a brain.”

“Shit. I know, Danny. Sorry” Steve’s cheeks turned red “Like I said, I assumed; I get that it was wrong to do that”

Danny fixed his eyes on Steve’s face, trying to decipher what was the meaning of that constipated expression that Danny hadn’t witness before.

“If it makes you uncomfortable to know this…”

“What? No, not at all. Please don’t think that, babe”

“I was going to say that if it makes you uncomfortable you should stop being a prying pain in the ass in the first place”

Steve laughed, his shoulders losing the tension that gripped them since they had started this conversation.

“I can’t help it, Danny. It’s just so much fun to make you angry”

“Get a life, Steven. You need professional help” Danny’s voice failed to sound angry, the cop actually relieved that the situation didn’t turn awkward. He hated to admit it, but he had been scared to death that Steve would feel disgusted by this new aspect of Danny’s life. True, since the day they became partners there had been a weird dance between them, an electricity that neither of them could deny. Danny was never sure if this old married couple dynamic they had was a serious thing or only a game, and he was way too insecure to take it further.

Steve stood up, finishing his coffee with one big gulp and leaving the cup in the sink “Time to go to work, Danno”

When they arrived, Kono and Chin were already discussing something while staring at the screen. Danny got closer, and he saw the pictures of two very nasty looking men, one of them even lacked a good number of teeth. So, that’s why they needed Johan, he was the pretty face that made the deals.

“These two very refined gentlemen are our drug dealers” Kono announced when she noticed Steve and Danny observing the screen. “All the details match what Danny’s boyfriend told us yesterday”

Danny winced a little bit, remembering the experience, but he tried to play along. “You are just jealous because he preferred me over you”

Kono huffed with fake annoyance, trying to hide the smirk that threated to tug at her lips “Was he even good at it, Danny? I mean, was it worth your time?” It seemed that Kono, unlike Steve, had been quicker to understand the not so straight detective.

“That, dear girl, is something that you will never know” Danny stood with his hands on his hips, a mischievous smile on his face. He would never admit the disaster that the little adventure had caused.

Chin cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention back on the job “The drop is going to be at the bar mentioned by Johan in two days. We already called HPD to have some back up in case the arrest gets complicated, but I doubt it will be the case. I took a look at the surveillance cameras of past drops, and they show up with barely any security”

“The morons think they are under the radar. I bet they will piss their pants when we arrive” Steve casually touches Danny’s arm, as he always did, only this time Danny felt that the touch was a little different “I’m sure Danny is more than glad that there is little chance of an actual shoot out happening”

“I’m glad because I’m a normal human being, Steve, unlike you and your addiction to near death experiences” Steve laughed at the comment. Danny thought for a second that he was hallucinating, but he clearly felt how Steve’s thumb crept under the fold of his sleeve, drawing tiny circles on his skin. Only when Steve let go and went to his office was Danny aware that he had been holding his breath.

“Something bothering you, Danny?” Chin stared at him, arching one eyebrow.

“Just thinking about all the paperwork” Danny lied, feeling how Chin analyzed his reactions with that tranquil smile of his.

“Good luck with that, brah” the cop swore that the conversation wasn’t about paperwork anymore.

The next two days passed with a relative peacefulness. Both days Danny went to Steve’s place and watched movies together. Now Danny was kind of sure that Steve was acting different. He sat way too close to Danny and touched his leg like it was the most natural thing to do, letting his fingers linger for way to long. From time to time Danny felt how Steve stopped watching at the TV only to stare at Danny’s profile. Every time this happened Danny felt a heat that climbed up to his neck, a nervousness that he had never felt with his boss now palpable in the air. When Steve had to go to the bathroom or leave the couch for whatever reason, he always grazed his hand against Danny’s knuckles, like a silent promise that he would soon be back.

Steve’s living room, that normally felt like a second home, now felt too small and clammy. Danny’s head was screaming with two different voices, one asking him to leave, one demanding to make a move. But the cop felt terrified of this new prospect, his anxiousness getting a hold of his every thought. What if Steve was only making fun of him? But no, Steve wasn’t the kind of person who would do that.

_You are losing your shit, Williams._

Danny felt trapped, an ugly and familiar sensation making him cling to the edge of the couch, his breathing beginning to sound ragged and irregular. He couldn’t help it, this was too much and all of a sudden. Yes, he wanted Steve more than anything, but to think that he could fuck it up simply by misinterpreting Steve’s gestures was really messing with the cop’s mind.

A dozen of different scenarios were playing inside of his head, in some Steve kissed him, in some Danny was laughed at for believing in a harmless joke, in others he was hated by Steve.

Danny stood up with a coughing fit, waving to Steve with one hand that he was okay.

“I need to go home, Steve. It’s getting late and we need to be rested for tomorrow’s op”

Steve answered with a nod, a worried look creasing the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Good night, babe”


	3. The ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter was more about the fun of getting Danny angry with Steve's SEAL behaviour

They had been waiting for twenty minutes, hiding behind a fence. The drug dealers would arrive at any moment, and Steve and Danny were ready for when that happened. Kono and Chin were inside of the bar, in case the dealers decided to take the main entrance instead of the back. A small group of HPD cops were ready, just a call away.

“What is happening?” Danny asked when he heard the sound of an engine approaching the parking lot that the staff used.

“Do you want me to bring you a box so you can reach?” Steve smirked, apparently having a blast with the sight of Danny getting on his tip toes.

“Don’t you quote Lord of the rings on me, babe” Danny smacked him on the chest, both of them wearing their bullet prove vests, just in case “And that’s not how that line goes, by the way”

Just then a black SUV parked. Danny leaned a little bit from his cover, immediately recognizing the two men from the pictures Kono had showed them. Besides them, two other men were following, a handgun at each of their hips.

“Our guests just arrived” Steve whispered, pressing down on his ear so that the rest of the team could hear “There are four of them. We can surprise them if we are careful. Kono, Chin, come outside as quietly as possible. We will trap them in here”

“Copy that, boss” came Chin’s zen voice

Danny and Steve crouched, using the trashcans and dumpsters as cover. Steve made a signal and Danny understood. The dealers were getting inpatient, waiting for Johan to come outside and make de delivery. They didn’t know that Johan was not coming any time soon. Steve lunged against one of the bodyguards, tackling him to the ground and letting him unconscious. Danny followed suit, slamming his fist against the other one’s nose, feeling how it broke with the impact.

One of the drug dealers tried to hide inside of the bar, but Kono and Chin were already waiting for him at the door. The other one, apparently the smarter one as well, hopped back inside the SUV while his friends were being knocked down.

“Shit” Steve made a run for the Camaro, parked just a few meters away.

“I knew it, I fucking knew it wasn’t going to be that easy” Danny followed, already complaining the moment he climbed inside the car.

Steve turned on the car and raced to catch the SUV, Danny cursing all the way and holding for dear life on the handle. The SUV made a quick turn, increasing the gap between the drug dealer and the members of five-0. When Danny turned, he saw a dangerous glint reflecting in Steve’s eyes; the kind of glint that he got when he was about to do something stupid.

“Steve, no”

“Steve, yes” and the SEAL decided that the best short cut was to go down some very long park stairs. He planned to cut the SUV’s way on the other side of the road

“What the fuck is wrong with you! I can’t believe you’ve done that” Danny’s hand was almost numb from how hard he gripped the handle, his body suspending for a moment when the Camaro stopped touching the ground “You are insane, a savage. You don’t know the meaning of civilization nor of proper procedure. I swear to god, is it a requirement for the army to have cero fucking common sense?”

“For the gazillion time, it’s the Navy, Danny”

“I don’t care, Steve. You could be James Bond for all I care, and you would still be the craziest schmuck to ever live”

“Just shut up, Danno. Just shut up or I swear…”

“What, Steven? You are going to kill me? Cause that’s not anything new. You try to kill me every single day with your hero complex”

“I’m going to throw you out of this car!” Steve could already see the SUV approaching, he just hoped that the driver would be wise enough to not crash into them

“Throw me? Did you just said you would throw me? Out of my own car?” Danny’s free hand was energetically waving like he was shooing off a bunch of bees “ _My_ car, Steven”

“Yes, I’m going to throw you if you don’t stop shouting right this instant”

“I’m not shouting!”

The tires of the SUV skidded against the pavement, the driver barely pushing the brake on time when the Camaro appeared in front of him. Danny’s heart was at his throat. Sometimes he really hated the job.

“You are insane”

Stave got off the car, a bright guiltless smile across his face. With a sigh, Danny jumped off as well, gun in hand and pointing it to the drug dealer. They could already hear the HPD sirens getting close. The drug dealer stepped out, hand in the air, he had nowhere to go.

“Book him, Danno” Danny rolled his eyes, getting the cuffs out of his pocket


	4. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy family time :)

It was Danny’s day to have Gracie and Charlie, and he had already agreed to take them on a visit to uncle Steve’s. Steve promised to have something other than pizza for Dinner, and Danny was genuinely curious to see what the SEAL would come up with. The three Williams were going to spend the night, Danny already knowing that it would be way too difficult to convince Charlie to leave anyway.

The New Jersey detective was still trying to figure out what was the meaning of Steve’s new behavior. He'd had a few quiet days to think it over with a relatively clear mind, and the blond had thought of a plan of action. He was going to be meticulous in observing Steve’s every move and gesture, trying to detect if there actually was a chance that his boss was seriously flirting with him. After all, what kind of cheap detective would Danny be if he couldn’t do something as simple as that? There were only two possible logical conclusions; either Steve was just being, well, Steve, and Danny was reading too much; or Steve was interested in Danny as more than partners or friends. If it was the first one, Danny made himself promise that he would drop his feelings for Steve. On the other hand, if Steve ended up wanting Danny in the same way that Danny wanted the commander… Danny would let go of his insecurities and pull a MacGarrett, jumping in without a second thought.

The kids ran straight to Steve’s arms, Charlie getting a big hug that lifted him from the ground, and Gracie being received with a warm and loving kiss on the cheek. How the hell was Danny supposed to not fall for that big goof? Just looking at the way he cared for his kids, as if they were his own, made his heart melt into a puddle. 

“How are you, Gracie?” Steve took Grace’s backpack, carrying it inside the house

“I’m fine, uncle Steve. Doing my best not to die at school”

Steve chuckled, closing the door when all of them were inside “You should join the navy, then. I’m sure you would be safer there”

“Please don’t put weird ideas inside my daughter’s head” Danny sighed, already used to the dangerous team that were those two together

“But he is right, Danno. The navy would be more fun for sure, at least better that my stupid chemistry class” Grace smiled, pleased to have an ally ready to make her father angry

“Listen to me, monkey, I’m going to arrest you before you do something as stupid as that. Just look at this specimen right here” Danny gestured to Steve with his hands “Do you really want to end up like that? Do you want to lose all your brain cells that badly?”

“That’s rude” Steve crossed his arms, making an offended expression

“It’s your fault for bringing up the topic, babe”

Steve urged his guests to go sit at the living room while he prepared everything for dinner. Lucky for them, Charlie had brought a couple of movies that he wanted to watch in the meantime. Grace and Charlie were focused on the cartoons that were singing and dancing while Danny was trying to catch any suspicious noise, like the smoke alarm or the crashing of glass. When Steve went quiet for far too long, Danny got worried and decided to check on him. He was actually surprised to find Steve working smoothly at the kitchen, cutting some vegetables while he waited for something in the stove to cook.

“When you said we weren’t eating pizza, I expected you to order Chinese or something like that, not for you to actually prepare a dish from scratch” Danny rested against the counter, watching how Steve’s arms flexed with every move.

“I do know how to cook. I just don’t have much time” Steve answered over his shoulder

“And why take the time now? I mean, my kids never complain when we eat pizza”

Steve stopped chopping for a second, carefully thinking what to say next.

“Today I felt like it” the response was almost practiced, lacking the habitual McGarrett certainty

“Liar” Danny saw the muscles on Steve’s neck tense up. 

“I just wanted to do something special, that’s all”

“For us?”

“Yes” Steve began to chop again, not sparing a look in Danny’s direction. Steve, the infamous Lieutenant Commander, was embarrassed. “Now go back to the couch, I’m almost done.

If Steve had turned, he would have witnessed a fully flushed detective with a shy and sappy smile that said many things without a single word. When Danny went back to his kids, Gracie threw him a questioning look… if only Danny could stop smiling, that would really help.

Steve ended up being a more than decent cook, making a delicious teriyaki dish that all of them enjoyed. Grace and Charlie were happy with the soda that Steve had bought for them, but the SEAL served two glasses of wine for himself and Danny. This detail was also new, with both of them used to drinking beer when they spent time together, but Danny didn’t question it, he didn’t want to create a weird atmosphere in front of his kids.

When they finished eating, Charlie pulled out a board game from his backpack, excited to actually get to play with uncle Steve. They played until the yawns became too frequent to be ignored, and Danny told his kids that it was time for bed. Neither of them complained; Grace took her brother’s hand and walked him upstairs, both of them knowing where their assigned room was. Danny and Steve picked up the dishes, tidying up as best they could.

“Want to watch a movie before we, grown-ups, go to sleep as well?” Steve filled Danny’s glass of wine.

“That sounds great, yes” Danny prayed that Steve wouldn’t notice how his hand trembled a little, excitement and nervousness tugging at his gut

They settled on the couch, and as last time, Steve sat way too close to Danny, their knees touching. Steve stretched his arm on the back of the couch, just a few centimeters away from actively hugging Danny. They tried to watch one of Charlie’s movies, but they couldn’t focus on what was happening at the screen. Danny was only beginning to catch that the girl had magic hair when he felt Steve’s hand caressing his nape.

“You are in a good mood, babe” Danny sipped at his wine, doing the best he could to not ruin the mood with an overreaction

“What if I am?”

“It’s nice, that’s all”

Steve hummed, not stopping his feather like touch. Danny was sure that Steve felt the goosebumps on his skin.

“I just really love your family, you know?”

Danny smiled, averting his gaze from the screen to look at Steve. The commander was lost in thought, his head tilting to one side, his lips slightly parted.

“We are your family, babe.”

Steve turned as well; a flash of feeling reflected in his eyes. There was a powerful force that tried to push Danny to breach the distance and kiss the tempting lips that lingered in front of him, but he couldn’t, not now. He needed to remember his plan, make sure that Steve actually wanted this, and that meant waiting till Steve made a move, if he ever did. That was the rule.

A few seconds passed, with them lost in the sight of the other, neither of them moving an inch. Finally, Steve sighed, taking an unexpected turn and dropping his head on Danny’s shoulder. It took the blond a few minutes to relax again, enjoying the comfortable feeling of being so close to the man that meant so much to him. They cuddled just like they had done many times before, only that now it felt more special, more intimate. Danny couldn’t tell when exactly did the both of them fell sleep.

When Danny woke up, he was still at the couch, but his position was different than the one he remembered form the night before. He was lying on top of Steve, transformed in a human blanket. He could feel how Steve’s chest went up and down with the tempo of his breathing. But, worst of all, he felt a well-known hardness pushing against his stomach, one that mirrored his own. Danny tried not to move too much; their legs tangled in a way that made it difficult to stand up without waking his boss.

“Good morning, babe” Steve’s raspy and still sleepy voice made him jolt with surprise and with something more, a shiver running down his spine.

“What time is it?”

“It’s nine o’clock” Grace answer made them jump, neither of them had noticed the teenager that watched them with delight “Is there anything you want to tell me? Some big revelation?” Grace grinned, her expression not budging when her father straightened himself, giving Steve enough space to sit down and create a space between them.

“Monkey, all I have to say for now is that uncle Steve snores quite a lot. Really loud beastly snores”

Steve stood up, stretching his arms over his head, letting his bones crack. His brown hair was standing in every direction, and Danny didn’t need a mirror to know that he looked worse “If that were true, you wouldn’t have slept at all. And believe me, Danny, you slept as if you were dead. You are heavy as hell, for someone so small”

“You, sir., are not getting any pancakes today” Danny tried to push his hair down, hearing Charlie’s little steps coming downstairs

“You can’t do that” Steve actually seemed worried with the threat, already expecting to have pancakes for breakfast whenever Danny spent the night

“Are you fighting again?” Charlie’s sweet voice made everyone turn to look at the little kid rubbing his eyes

“Yes, Charlie. That’s what happens when you get married” Grace ran a hand through his brother’s soft, blond hair 

Danny covered his face with both hands, and Steve began to choke on his own saliva. The house was filled with the sound of laughter.


	5. A dive into hell

As celebration for the good work they had done lately, and thanks to a few case free days, the five-0 task force had time for a nice dinner with drinks at Steve’s place. They had settled at the lanai with a good amount of beers and Kamekona’s special shrimp orders. The atmosphere was relaxed and nice. Just looking around, hearing everyone laugh and joke made Danny think that maybe Hawaii wasn’t as bad as he believed when he first moved. Sure, it had been one of the biggest changes he had ever had in his life, but he would do it again if he could go back in time. Not only did he get to be close to his kids, no matter if Rachel wanted it or not, but he had found his ohana.

At first, he had seen Kono and Chin as nothing but workmates, now he would sure as hell take a bullet for both of them, and he knew they would do the same. With Steve it had been worse, Danny honestly loathed the man when he first met the arrogant commander. After Steve had transferred the detective to his task force without even asking, well, let’s just say that Danny really had enjoyed when he got to punch that asshole’s shit eating face. That’s why it was so confusing how things had ended like this, with Danny almost dying to be touched and kissed by that same asshole. He craved the attention of the dangerous man that was his partner and best friend. He always knew that he had the hots for Steve, but actually falling for him was something he never expected. Danny had a big list of all the dirty things he would do to Steve if he ever got the chance, but more than anything what he wanted was to love him and be there for him. He wanted to soothe him after the nightmares that tormented the SEAL, to cook breakfast together every morning, to grow old and hold hands till the end of their days.

Kono, Chin and Steve went for a swim when the afternoon began to fall, the three of them running like children into the mesmerizing waves. Danny only watched, sinking himself into his chair, beer in hand, smiling at the idiots that meant so much for him. When it got to dark, they got out of the water. Kono couldn’t stop laughing at a joke she had pulled on Chin, sneaking under the water and scaring the hell out her cousin. Danny tried to listen what had happened, but it became impossible when he locked his eyes on Steve. The man was dripping from head to toe, his swimming trunks hanging low on the v of his hips. The New Jersey cop had seen a shirtless, fresh out of the sea, Steve countless times, but now, with the shy shine of the moon that began to rise, the sight was close to heavenly. Danny gulped, taking a big swig of his beer to conceal his hunger. Why was he so beautiful? It was almost infuriating how striking Steve was.

“Shame you didn’t join us” Chin’s calmed voice brought Danny back to the present, giving him a good excuse to stop eyeing his boss and admiring the way his tattoos danced while the SEAL dried himself with a towel.

“It looks that you guys had fun”

“Yeah, we did. It was really nice” Kono sat, not caring that she was still wet “I think you would have enjoyed it as well”

“No, Danny is like a very small and angry cat. I’m not even sure that he bathes” Steve let the towel down before putting on his t-shirt and sitting next to Danny.

“I _do_ bathe, thank you very much. And I don’t appreciate being called small”

“So, you are not arguing the angry part?”

“It’s not that, you just say so many stupid things that is hard to keep up” Chin and Kono exchanged a look, both of them entertained by the duel. It was something like what they witnessed every day at the office, but that didn’t make it less hilarious.

“Me? I’m the one who says all the stupid stuff? Remind me, buddy, who is the one that never shuts up? I once had to listen to you rant for half an hour about why pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza” Steve crossed his arms, proud of his counterattack.

“Oh, yeah. I was there” Chin showed his white teeth with a smile

“I was also there. It wasn’t half an hour, boss. I think it was more than forty minutes, to be honest. The waitress was so annoyed because we took so long to order” Kono hugged her stomach, a thunderous laugh scaping from her.

“I hate this island” Danny punched Steve in the ribs, watching how he squirmed but couldn’t stop laughing.

“We love you, Danny” Chin squeezed the cop’s shoulder while blinking away the tears that had formed at his eyes from all the fun.

“Yeah, yeah, sure as hell you do, assholes”

“What did I tell you? An angry cat” Steve got his arms around Danny’s shoulders, bringing him in for a side hug. The commander was wrong, Danny couldn’t be angry when he was this close to Steve and surrounded by his ohana; he felt pure happiness. But he wasn’t going to tell that to Steve.

After a little more of chatter, playful jokes and some stories from the past, it got too late and it was time for Chin and Kono to go home. Danny, as he always did when they had this kind of reunion, stayed the last to help with the dishes and the empty bottles. He also stayed behind because those moments of afterglow from all that cheerfulness were sweet and rare, and he wanted them to last as much as possible. While they cleaned, their movements were in a similar sink as when they were on the field, each knowing what to do without exchanging a word. It felt as if this was their daily routine. That was a little taste of the domestic life that Danny wanted to share with Steve and his kids.

“Want one last beer? You know, as thanks for your help” Steve walked to the cooler, a few bottles still remaining.

Danny made a show of looking at his clock “Sure, I will take it”

“You have somewhere to go?” Steve arched an eyebrow, settling again on his chair next to Danny and offering him the beer.

“Oh yeah, of course. I’m a popular man, consider yourself lucky that I made time for you. It’s hard to manage my schedule with, like, the six people I know on this island” The blond chuckles softly.

“So, that means I’m special?” Steve asked, a weird edge on his voice. Danny played with the bottle’s label, suddenly conscious that they were now alone.

“You know you are, babe. Even if I knew everyone on this hellhole, I would still rather spend time with you” Danny dropped the mocking tone from before, now talking with his heart on his sleeve.

Steve let out a heavy sigh, his eyes fixed on Danny’s baby blues. The sound of the ocean made the scene feel surreal, as if they were on another planet, one of their own where no one could interrupt. This time Danny couldn’t stop himself, letting his stare fall down till it reached Steve’s lips. He had made a promise of restraining himself, waiting until Steve made his feelings – or the lack of them – clear. But there, with the silence that felt like electricity, the starry sky and the seductive sway of the waves, Danny found it impossible to stop. Everything felt too magical, making him believe that nothing was impossible inside this little bubble of frozen time and feelings. So, he leaned in, joining his aching mouth with Steve’s, waiting for the magnificent sparkle of emotions to explode between them. The thing was, that even when Danny began to move his lips, tenderly kissing at the flesh of the man he so badly wanted, he received no response. No sparkles, not desire, no nothing.

Danny retreated like wounded, the shame and self-hate already creeping up his spine. Steve was pale, his hands trembling a little, and Danny didn’t wait for a punch nor for any word to come out of Steve’s unmoving mouth. He felt broken enough. Danny stood up like a clumsy idiot, his senses numbed by the crippling anxiety that was reaching the surface. The chair and the bottle reached the floor with a crash that Danny didn’t register, the cop already running for the door. By the time he was at his car, driving his way home, the tears wouldn’t stop falling.

_Stupid. Idiot. Stupid, you had to go and ruin everything. You always do. It’s what you do._

Danny’s breath was hitched, a spasm of pain trapped inside his chest. He couldn’t even properly cry, the panic too raw and strong. He couldn’t stop thinking, not about the empty stare of Steve’s eyes, nor about his failure as a husband. Matt and Meka were dead because of him. His children could leave at any moment. He was alone. And he always fucked it up.

Danny bit at his own hand, trying to calm down. He had to delay his panic attack, at least while he was driving. He began by getting a hold of his breathing, counting down as he inhaled and exhaled. He repeated again and again that he was fine, that this too was going to pass. Everything was fine.

When he reached his home, only getting rid of his shoes, he climbed onto his bed, curling himself into a ball. The rejection had hurt like a knife to his insides, twisting and harming every inch; but more than that, what actually got Danny into this dive inside the hell of his mind was the fact that he probably had lost the only home he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Danny will be okay soon. Trust me, they are just idiots


	6. Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will only add one more chapter (sexy chapter) and that's it for this fic. I hope you are liking it this far

Danny couldn’t sleep at all, whenever he tried to close his eyes, he ended up recalling the image of a frozen Steve. When morning arrived, Danny took a bath and got ready for work. He planned to leave early, not giving Steve the chance to pick him up.

Danny served his coffee into a thermos and rushed to the office. When he arrived at the palace, he locked himself up inside his office and buried his nose into the paperwork that he had left. His phone rang two times, both calls coming from his boss. The image of Steve waiting outside his place, angry about being left behind without a warning made the detective’s stomach knot. He knew it was wrong, but he also couldn’t bring himself to answer.

Not much passed till he heard the doors swing open, his muscles tensing like if he was holding the weight of the world. When he noticed Chin walking toward his office, he relaxed and waved, trying his best to pull something close to a smile.

“You are early, Danny” Chin’s happy expression fell the moment he got close to Danny “Everything okay, brah?” Danny knew how he looked; his hair was not neatly combed as it always was, his eyes were still puffy and red, not to mention the big dark circles under them. He looked and felt like shit.

“I won’t even try to lie to you” Danny knew it was useless “No, right now nothing is fine. But I promise it will be”

Chin answered with a sad smile, getting closer to his friend and giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder “I don’t know what is eating you, but whatever you need I’m here, okay?”

“Thank you, Chin. I really appreciate that”

“Maybe you should talk to Steve. Ask him to have the day off” Danny scoffed, dismissing the idea with a gesture from his hand.

“Believe me, Chin. That’s the last thing I want to do”

“Oh. Shit, so this is about Steve”

Danny was about to answer when two sets of steps became audible. Danny decided that it was better to get out with everyone and avoid being cornered by Steve in his own office. When Chin and Danny got together with the other half of their team, they found Kono whispering something to Steve. She was making a funny face, like a mother scolding her child.

“Good morning, everyone” Chin spoke, making the other two aware of their presence.

“Danny” Steve called his name like a whisper. The commander looked pained and exhausted, he was missing his usual goofy grin and that was something that wouldn’t go unnoticed.

Danny took a deep breath, preparing himself for a really long day. He would remain strong and impassive for the sake of the job and his friends; they didn’t deserve the consequences of his stupid mistakes.

“What do we have for today, guys?” Danny rubbed at the bridge of his nose, already aware of the headache that was creeping in.

“Hm, well” Kono cleared her throat, following Danny’s lead to keep everything as normal as possible “We got notice of an apparent murder in the tourist area” 

Steve stared into the sealing for a few seconds, like giving him time to calm down before starting with the job.

Danny was paired with Chin – thank god – to go to the crime scene while Kono and Steve were at Max’s lab. The murder seemed pretty obvious. Danny suspected that the fiancée was guilty, and so he went with Chin to make a few questions to a few friends of the victim and the woman. 

The day went by quicker that what Danny expected, getting himself immersed into the investigation and almost completely forgetting about the whole Steve situation. At the end, they just needed a few more puzzle pieces so that they could arrest the fiancée. This would be a simple case.

When the four of them got back to the office, they wrapped up what they had collected during the day and made a quick plan for the procedure that would follow. With nothing urgent at that moment, Danny left as fast as he could, not daring to look at Steve.

Danny arrived home, feeling like he was finally safe, but not an hour had passed when an aggressive knocking on his door got him on his feet, instinctively reaching for his gun.

“Open the hell up, Danny” Steve’s rugged demand reached him, sending a twinge of agitation through the cop’s body. 

“Please go away, Steve” His own voice sounded strange, the quaver in his tone more than evident.

“If you don’t let me in, I will break down this door” Danny couldn’t answer nor move, he was stuck in place, too scared to do anything “Danno, please” Danny could almost see a dejected Steve through the door. With a sigh, he finally allowed his partner in.

Steve looked a mix of angry and sad, his expression contracting like hurt. At least Danny felt relieved that he couldn’t find disgust nor hate in the dark eyes of the SEAL. The fact that Steve was there, insisting to see Danny, gave him a bit of hope that maybe he hadn’t lost his friend.

“Why are you running from me?” Steve stood there, his hands at his hips, piercing Danny with his mere presence.

“Why wouldn’t’ I?” Danny sat down at one of his chairs, deflating from the fake confidence he tried to show during the day “You know exactly why I need to have some space from you, Steve”

“No, Danny. I don’t”

“Stop playing dumb, Steven! I fucking kissed you, in case you didn’t notice. No, I wasn’t pranking you nor was I drunk. I _kissed_ you, got it?” Danny ran his hands through his hair, leaving it a complete mess. That was the end of it, so might as well say everything.

“Yes, I know”

“Then what the hell are you doing here? Do you want an explanation or something? Do you really need to have every little detail, you crazy control freak?”

“Now that’s the Danny I know” Steve smiled with fondness, slowly approaching the couch that was close to where Danny was sitting “But right now I really need you to shut up and listen, okay”

Danny shuddered, holding inside the tears that were dangerously near to escaping. All he could do was nod, his head hanging low, staring at his empty hands.

“Good” Steve played with a loose strand from his cargo pants, thinking of the words to start “I know you kissed me. I also know that you weren’t playing, you wouldn’t do something like that. The thing is, I was shocked. When I first heard you liked men, I actually got happy, I thought that maybe I had a chance. I just never assumed that you liked me, it wasn’t something possible, not even knowing you were bi. That’s why I tried to flirt more openly with you, to be direct with my intentions, maybe even get you to feel something for me.” Steve took this moment to eye Danny, making sure that the detective was still listening “But you never answered my advances, Danny, none of them. It was like if you were pretending that nothing was happening, even when we slept together on my couch. You just kept going like normal, so I thought that you weren’t interested. That kiss, Danny, was something that just minutes before was only possible inside my dreams” Steve crouched in front of Danny, holding his hand and forcing them to lock eyes “How was I supposed to react? I was scared to fuck it up”

Like the dam that reaches its limit, Danny broke down. The sobs burst out without control, letting out all the worries and boxed feelings that he had carried for years. Danny held on to Steve’s hand like a lifeboat.

“It’s alright, babe. I’m here” Steve squeezed Danny’s hand, not letting go for a second “Now, Danno, I really need to hear you, babe, please”

Danny gulped, his core getting warmer with all the tenderness that Steve transmitted to him “I can’t even remember for how long I have loved you, Steve. And it seems you should fire me because turns out I’m a really bad detective, I thought you didn’t feel the same. Shit, I was so sure that I was the only one, that I had ruined everything when I kissed you. I couldn’t respond to your touches because I was scared to do something wrong, to make you hate me. You are so blind if you really believed that I don’t feel anything for you”

They remained in silence for a moment, letting everything sink in. This was their healing, just holding hands and knowing that they weren’t alone anymore. At last their feelings were out in the open.

“Shit” Danny wiped his eyes with his free hand, laughing a little “We are fucking idiots, aren’t we?”

“The biggest idiots I have ever known” Steve blinked away his own tears “If yesterday you had waited a little bit instead of running away I would have told you all of this sooner” Steve cupped Danny’s Face, caressing his cheek with his thumb “But you had to go full Danny Williams and leave me dumbfounded while you, I’m sure, allowed your crazy thoughts to run wild”

Danny smiled, snuggling into the hand that made him feel safer than anywhere else “Don’t blame this on me. You were the schmuck that wasted my kissing skills”

“I promise that won’t happen again” Steve leaned in, kissing Danny’s cheekbone.

“Good, cuz if it does, I’m gonna kill you”

Steve chuckled, allowing his butterfly kisses to reach Danny’s lips. It wasn’t an explosion of desire, more like a sweet and slow connection, both of them enjoying every little movement, registering them inside their hearts. Danny was conscious of every touch, letting his senses savor them. They were each learning the steps of a new dance, getting in the same rhythm. When Danny parted his lips, Steve didn’t wait to let his tongue explore his partner’s mouth. The SEAL’s hand reached for Danny’s neck, deepening the kiss, an overflow of need for one another.

They eventually had to part, the lack of oxygen getting too much to ignore.

“Wow” Steve smiled like a fool, his eyes shining with the excitement of kissing Danno.

“Wow right back at you, babe” Danny rubbed Steve’s lower lip with his fingers, delighted with the remains of the sensation that lingered on his own mouth “My imagination fell short”

“What had you imagined?”

“I imagined a lot of things, Steve. _A lot_. But we will leave that for later; I didn’t have a wink of sleep last night thanks to a certain someone, and all this emotions and surprises really drained my energy”

“Fine, Danno, we will sleep” Steve stood up, taking Danny’s hand and leading him toward the bedroom. It looked that Steve wasn’t planning to go anywhere. “But you will tell me all about that imagination later”

“Yeah, boss”

Danny quickly got himself inside the ragged clothes he used as pajamas, lending something similar to Steve, who could barely fit inside the old shorts and the t-shirt. Danny knew that the most practical thing would be to let the commander sleep in boxers, as he did when he was at home, but Danny wasn’t ready for that just yet. His heart couldn’t deal with an almost naked Steve in his bed right about now. Steve made a weird face when the cop handed him the clothes, but he wore them without making a fuss.

They both got inside the covers, shamelessly cuddling against the other. Danny felt Steve’s strong arms surrounding him, the SEAL’s wide chest like a wall of protection against his back. Steve kissed Danny’s hair one last time before both drifted into unconsciousness.


	7. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here! Thank you for reading all this way.
> 
> This chapter is the one where our idiots finally get their sexy time. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support. It's my first time posting a fic in english and I was actually pretty nervous, but I was happy to see that you received this fic with love. 
> 
> I might add an extra chapter of the domestic couple life of Steve and Danny, but I'm not sure yet. Please let me know if you would like to read something like that. 
> 
> Mahalo!

Steve and Danny began something that could be called a relationship. During the drives in the Camaro, Steve always rested his hand on Danny’s thigh and whenever they went out to eat, their feet became tangled under the table in a discreet hug. They always said hello and goodbye with a tender kiss on the lips, and they never missed a chance to hold hands when no one was watching. Even if they tried to keep their demonstrations of affection to the minimum, it was obvious to their coworkers that now they were more than friends. They still had arguments and bantered as normal, but now they finished each dispute with a suggestive grin and a warm look. Kono always rolled her eyes whenever she witnessed these exchanges, but she also took her time to congratulate them on finally taking that important step. Chin as well looked glad that they stopped being a pair of blockheads and got to confess. Apparently, their feelings were evident to everyone except to each other.

The only thing that was bothering Danny was that things were getting stuck again. They had shared a few heated kisses, even groping and grinding against each other with clumsiness over their clothes, but it never went further than that. What worried the detective was that their relationship would follow the same pattern as before, taking years to get their shit together and progress what they had. Danny couldn’t take that, not only because his lust for Steve was already at its limit, but because he needed to show Steve that the desire was mutual. All their misunderstandings had been caused because Danny hadn’t answered to Steve’s advances, so it was a possibility that Steve was still troubled by this.

Danny wanted to erase any kind of doubt that Steve could have, so the Jersey cop was determined to make the first move that would luckily lead to some sexy action. He wasn’t sure of what Steve’s preference would be, but the cautious blond got ready for every scenario possible. It had been a long time – years, even – since the last time he had bottomed with another man, so Danny began to stretch himself little by little on the occasions that he had extra time and found himself in the mood. The last thing he wanted was to get all hot with Steve only to find out that he had forgotten how to feel pleasure from behind. Their first time was not going to be a painful one, not on Danny’s watch. 

Apart from all of the changes, their nights of beer and movies remained the same. They watched whatever was on TV while Steve had his arm around Danny’s shoulders. Sometimes they stopped paying attention to the screen to share slow passioned kisses. These distractions became more frequent one particular night, neither of them could even remember what show they were watching in the first place. Outside it was already dark, and a sudden thunder made Danny jump in his seat, interrupting their make out session.

“You okay, Danno?” Steve’s smile could blind Danny at any moment, he tangled his calloused hands on the shorter man’s blond hair while he talked.

“It startled me, that’s all”

“You know I won’t mind if you get too scared and crawl on my lap” the smirk that Steve showed to Danny was everything but innocent.

Danny stared at Steve for a few seconds, enchanted by his rosy and swollen lips. He knew that Steve was just flirting, but Danny couldn’t stop himself. The detective adjusted himself on the couch, straddling Steve’s lap without thinking about it too much. Steve’s hazel eyes got wide, his pupils dark and deep.

“Shit” Steve’s surprised expression was something that Danny wished to frame and hang at his house. The SEAL never expected for the cop to actually do what he just did.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Who is scared now, Steven?” Danny flashed a dangerous smile, aware of what he was starting.

Steve laughed, his hands resting on Danny’s hips, his eyes wandering up and down the cop’s body. “You always find new ways to shock me, babe”

“Seems I’m good at it” another thunder rumbled through the skies the moment they linked their lips back together.

Their tongues fought for entrance, but Danny allowed Steve to win this round and dominate his mouth. Steve’s tongue caressed the roof of his mouth, sending a chain of shivers down the cop’s spine. When they broke apart, Danny began to kiss the commander’s jawline, drawing a trail of soft bites all the way to his neck. Steve cursed under his breath, letting his palms explore the expanse of Danny’s strong back. Danny got goosebumps when he felt Steve getting hard under him.

“Danny…” Steve whispered the name, Danny scraping his teeth over his boss’s rapid pulse. The shorter man moved, causing a friction that made both of them hiss.

“What is it, babe?” Danny hummed on Steve’s ear; his voice already raspy.

“Are you sure about this?”

Danny got a little space between them so that he could stare into Steve’s eyes. He grabbed the commander’s face between his hands, giving him one last lustful kiss before standing up.

“Let’s go upstairs” he held out his hand; Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbed before accepting it.

They walked up the stairs in silence, the beat of their hearts loud in their ears. The world disappeared for them, the only remainder of reality was the constant flashing of light that filtered through the windows, the storm already reaching land.

Once inside Steve’s room, Danny started kissing Steve again. He fondled his arms and chest, stopping at his abdomen. Then Danny wasn’t standing anymore. Steve pushed him against the bed, the commander not wasting time and covering the cop’s body with his own.

“Hey” Steve smiled, reaching to sneak his fingers under the hem of Danny’s shirt 

“Hey yourself” Danny returned the smile, feeling how his skin tingled with the hand that was creeping up his abs.

With a quick move, Steve got Danny’s shirt all the way up to his chest, the man on top leaning down to lick at the flesh that was now available for his enjoyment. Danny moaned when Steve began to suck at his collarbone, something that would for sure leave a mark.

“You are an animal” Danny whined, failing to make his insult believable.

“And you like it” Steve’s mouth continued his work, his other hand finding its way to the elastic of Danny’s shorts. Steve looked at Danny, asking for permission, as if Danny would say no. The blond nodded, getting his shirt off and out of the way at the same time that Steve helped him do the same with his shorts, leaving the cop on his underwear

“You too. Clothes off” Danny demanded, already licking his lips with the thrill of finally having all of Steve for himself.

Steve straightened himself on the bed, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. He stood up to get rid of his pants, stepping out of them and letting them join the rest of their clothes. Danny couldn’t get enough of the Steve McGarette in front of him, all that beautiful tanned skin, all of those muscles ready to be kissed. Gosh, just watching his tattoos and the way his boxers where strained with his erection made his mouth water.

“Those as well” Danny didn’t bother to take his eyes off Steve’s crotch, knowing exactly what he wanted and not wanting to hide his desire.

Steve obliged without protest, giving Danny full view of his cock.

“Come here” Danny stretched his arms, demanding that Steve returned to him. Steve gave Danny’s ass a little pinch, forcing him to lift his hips to make his underwear disappear out of sight as well.

With both of them fully naked, they unconsciously began to grind their cocks, seeking that pleasure. Steve’s hand sneaked between their bodies, gripping and stroking both members at a fast and steady rhythm. Danny was already feeling lightheaded, his self-control slipping further with every stroke, the precum causing an all to perfect slide that got them both panting.

“Stop” Danny grabbed Steve’s shoulders, pushing him enough to make the taller man halt his movements “I don’t want this to finish too soon”

Steve stared with amusement, his eyes dark with lust and need “What do you want, Danno?”

Danno smiled, pulling his leg from underneath and hooking it around Steve, rolling them over and changing positions. Steve fell with a laugh, letting Danny straddle him for the second time that night.

“Is this going to become a habit of yours?” Steve caressed Danny’s length with his fingertips, pressing his thumb against the dripping slit, making the blond shudder.

“Who knows? Maybe if you behave” Danny shoved his ass against Steve’s dick, watching with delight how his lover’s neck tensed with the sensation, erasing his teasing smile and replacing it with a frown of pleasure.

“Fuck, Danny. You are killing me” It was Danny’s turn to laugh, repeating the movement once more, harder this time. Steve rewarded him with a weak thrust of his hips, an effort to get more friction.

“Wait here” Danny stood up, chuckling at Steve’s immediate protests. When he went to Steve’s place that night, the detective had been smart enough to leave his bag in the bedroom, already prepared in case things worked out this good. He fumbled with the contests a little while, Steve’s eyes not leaving him for a second, when he finally got what he had been looking for Danny went back to bed, leaving the condom to one side while he opened the bottle of lube.

“You were planning this?” Steve’s voice sounded aroused and incredulous, watching how Danny poured a good amount of lube on his hand.

“Weren’t you?” Danny’s eyebrows went up, his soaked hand reaching back, his fingers teasing between his own cheeks, pressing against his entrance.

“Fuck” Steve’s head fell on the pillow, the SEAL was couldn’t stop chewing at his own lip, hypnotized with the sight of Danny teasing his own hole.

“You keep saying that” Danny began to laugh, stopping when his first finger breached in. As he expected, it was easy and painless, his practice from the previous weeks showing to be a smart move. When the second finger joined the first one after a short moment, Steve’s breath hitched, his nostrils flaring like a bull.

“You’ve been doing this recently, Danno?” One of Steve’s hands was still massaging Danny’s dick with tortuous slow strokes, the other one caressing his thigh

“I have been training, babe” Danny got his third finger in, trusting into himself to make himself ready, the lube leaking into his perineum “Just for you”

Steve, the SEAL legend, the Lieutenant Commander and the leader of the five-0 task force actually whined under Danny, digging his nails at Danny’s thigh.

“If you continue like this I won’t last, Danno” Steve made an attempt to roll them back to the position that they had in the beginning, with the SEAL on top, already trying to rush things.

“Hold your horses” Danny planted his heels on the bed, not allowing Steve to take control of the situation. No, it was this control freak’s turn to wait and play nice “You always go and do what you want” Danny got his fingers out with a pop, retrieving the condom from where he had left it and carefully opened it “You drive my car, boss me around, and turn my life around whenever you please” He put the condom on Steve’s throbbing erection, feeling satisfied when he caught the way Steve gritted his teeth “Now it’s my turn to give back, babe”

Steve nodded with a growl as Danny guided Steve’s cock to his entrance, seating himself inch by inch, focusing on the way he got stretched to his limit. He held his breath until he felt his ass flush with Steve’s lower belly. Steve was filling his every corner, a sensation so wonderful he thought he might die. Steve was inside of him to the hilt, finally. Danny smiled, a gesture of love and happiness that Steve mirrored. Steve didn’t move, waiting for Danny to adjust.

Danny began with a slow rhythm, moving his hips in circles, his hands pressed against Steve’s chest for support. Steve had a bruising grip on Danny’s thighs, his popping neck vein showing the effort he was making to control himself and let Danny have the reins of their first time. A lightning hit too close to the house, illuminating everything for a moment, its light exposing the image of two sweaty men that were lost in each other. Danny found the perfect angle, hitting his prostate like a charm, provoking a moan that sounded more like a scream. His pace got quicker, looking and finding that sensible spot again and again. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back with ecstasy. Steve called Danny’s name like a chant, showering him with praise and moans of his own.

“Steve, fuck. I’m close. Steve” Danny’s legs began to tremble, his belly starting to knot in that familiar way that warned him of his climax “Move for me, babe”

“Danny” Steve moved his hands from Danny’s thighs all the way to his hips, holding Danny in place while he allowed his desire to break loose. Danny stroked his own cock while Steve pounded inside the shorter man on top of him “You are so beautiful, Danno. I love you. I love you” Steve drilled into him like a mad man. Danny’s whole body tensed, his hand a blur of movement while he chased after his orgasm. Another lightning hit at the same time that Danny came, mixing the witness of the lightning with the force of his climax. He fell onto Steve’s chest, the aftershocks too strong and powerful still, his semen dripping all over Steve.

Steve kept his assault going, his thrusts becoming more erratic each time. When Danny recovered a little bit, he began to kiss behind Steve’s ear, dragging his mouth all the way to the crook of his neck, biting the spot. The sensation dragged Steve to the edge, making him come with a tremble. Steve flopped on the bed, encircling Danny with his arms, not caring about the stickiness of their bodies.

“That bite was cheating” He said, still trying to catch his breath

“I didn’t know it was a competition” Danny held himself with his forearms, watching at his satisfied handsome lover

“You are dangerous, Danny Williams” Steve cupped Danny’s face, bringing him close for a tender and long kiss.

Danny straightened, lifting himself up until Steve slipped out of him. Danny lied down next to Steve, already guessing that his body would ache like hell the next morning. Steve went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel, making sure to clean himself and Danny before pulling the covers over both of them.

“That was intense” Steve hugged Danny, snuggling up to him and rubbing his nose on the cop’s temple “Is that how you imagined it would be?”

“I imagined way better, to be honest” Steve squinted his eyes with annoyance “Of course not, schmuck” Danny gave Steve’s lips a sweet peck to erase that angry look “Nothing compares to real thing. How about you?”

“Well, I never expected you to be so bossy. You taking the lead was a surprise. A pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless”

“Prepare yourself, babe. I might be too much for you to handle. Not one of my lovers has ever complained about lack of excitement in the bed”

“All? How many do you have, Danno? Do you have a secret club of lovers I should know about?”

Danny chuckled, snuggling and letting himself get engulfed by the warmth of Steve’s body “As if I had time for something like that. I don’t know if you have heard about my boss, but he is quite the asshole and I rarely get a day off”

“Really? I have heard he is handsome as fuck and really popular”

“All lies, I tell you. He is actually really nasty and smells like rotten pineapple”

Steve smiled against Danny’s check, his eyes falling shut. “I love you, Danno”

Danny sighted, feeling that everything in the world finally made sense. He had a home he belonged to, even if it was one that had tumbled into his life like a storm, without even a warning. His home had the most amazing smile and beautiful eyes, and he never wanted to leave.

“I love you too, Steve”


End file.
